White Flower
by bluedragon17
Summary: A message has come from the Hiru Clan to Hyuga neji. Will he be too late to save her? NejixOC Its my first so go easy on me... gomen nasai for somewhat short chapters
1. Chapter 1

White Flower

Konoha

In the Village of Konoha, Tenten and Lee were training by themselves. Tenten was chunin while Lee was Jonin. Neji had become Anbu and was always away on important missions.

"You think Neji will be back soon?" The seventeen-year-old chunin asked. With a flick of her wrist, she hit her kunai blade directly above Lee's head. Lee sighed. He yanked the blade out of the tree trunk, twirling the blade expertly between his fingers.

"Stop worrying about him Tenten. Neji will be fine. He said it would be a short mission." Suddenly, Gai-sensei appeared out of nowhere.

"Where's Neji?" he demanded. His usually friendly and casual face was dark and serious.

"Greetings sensei! Neji has not yet returned from his mission," Lee reported smartly. Tenten frowned and studied her former sensei's face.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?" she asked. Gai tossed them a scroll. Tenten read it quickly; her eyes skimming over the words and letting the message sink in. All the color drained from her face. "Oh no."

3 days later…

Seventeen-year-old Hyuga Neji walked through the west gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His bird shaped mask hid a smile. _It's good to be back_, he thought. He headed towards the green clearing where his team used to and still trained.

"Neji!" Tenten looked up from her book. Her brown hazel eyes shone but Neji noticed that something was wrong.

"My old time rival, it warms our hearts to see you well," Lee greeted. Neji gave a short nod.

"How are things here?" he asked. There was a moment of somewhat awkward silence. He looked from both Lee to Tenten.

"W…w-we were going to ask you," Tenten stammered slightly. Neji frowned slightly. Behind his mask, there was a confused look in his eyes. Lee shuffled his feet nervously which was quite rare for the Jonin. "You mean, you don't know?" Tenten whispered. Lee opened his mouth, and then closed it.

"What's going on?" Neji demanded his voice cold and impatient. Tenten flinched, feeling his harsh stare on both of them. Lee brought up his courage and cleared his throat.

"Neji, there was a letter from the Hiru Clan," he said. When Neji didn't say anything, Lee continued. "They bring news about the 'White Flower.'" Neji's heart skipped a beat.

"What…?" Neji started, but Tenten quickly finished what they had to say.

"Neji, Nadeshiko's in trouble. She's been kidnapped."


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile…..

Deep within the shadows of a cave, a black cloaked figure was focusing into the shadow glass, watching the three friends. A smirk played around his lips as he thought, _Ah finally._ In the darker shadows, a low voice hissed out.

"How do you know he'll come?"

"Don't worry. He'll come…" the cloaked figure assured as he turned toward the water prison in the middle of the room, holding a figure in its icy grip. "… I guarantee it."

Back in Konoha

Tsunade-sama sat at her desk, drinking her sake. "Neji, so I assume you have heard the news then," she said without looking up from her paperwork. The seventeen-year-old ANBU stepped forward to the fifth Hokage's desk.

"Hokage-sama…" Neji started but Tsunade put up her hand to stop him.

"Naturally, we would have sent a team to retrieve her, but right along with the message about Nadeshiko-san, whoever kidnapped her asked for you specifically. If it wasn't you, she would die," she explained, sensing the surprise from him. "Neji, this mission is an ANBU rank and you should go as soon as possible. But you should bring back up with you. Choose your team wisely, because the kidnapper is only expecting you," she continued. Neji inclined his head. Before he left, Neji gave a fleeting look towards the Hokage and saw a sad look on her face. Tsunade stood at the window, gazing out and watched as the sun began to set. She sighed and thought, _He's a strong warrior and he won't let her die. I wish I was that strong years ago… so I could have saved him._

"WHAT! Nadeshiko's kidnapped! How could this have happened! Can I help! I can help!" Neji coughed and plugged his ears after explaining to Naruto what was happening, and was responded by him yelling.

"Yes… I need your help. Naruto, you're fast enough so you can give our entire group cover. I'm taking along Rock Lee and Tenten as well," he said, shaking his head and amazed at how he hadn't gone deaf.

"Well you can count on me! I would never let a friend down! Don't worry Neji; I'll help you rescue her!" Naruto saluted. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Neji," she hissed. "Why are you asking him? He's so annoying!" Neji couldn't help but smile as he took off his mask to take a look at his team mate.

"Annoying he may be, but we'll have a better chance of going in, get Nadeshiko, and get out within the next 24 hours," he explained. The three Konoha ninjas stared at him.

"B-but Neji," Lee stammered. "It takes at least a day to travel to where Nadeshiko is supposed to be."

"Yah! Not to mention that the terrain there will slow us down!" Naruto protested. Neji frowned.

"Nadeshiko is in danger so we need to be as precise as possible. No mistakes, so we need to make sure nothing will go wrong," he said in a low voice. "If you can't do this, then there are other ninja in this village that I can recruit. I chose you guys thinking that you can handle this mission within the given time limit."

"Err… no it's ok. We can do this," Tenten said hastily. "Right guys?" she asked shooting a meaningful look at the other two who quickly nodded. Neji nodded and slipped his mask back on.

"Good, then let's go."


End file.
